Naruto's Story
by eReader145
Summary: (Please read the first author note at the top of Chapter 1!) -Warning: Rough drafts- Warnings: Powerful!Naruto, Shy!Naruto, Lightning-Release!Naruto, Apathetic!Naruto. Pairings currently undecided, but definite NaruHina. Open to any suggestions on pairings, possible pathways for the story.
1. Review Replies (Skippable)

_UPDATE: Okay so I'm thoroughly pissed off now. I just posted chapter 2, and it hasn't shown up on the site. it has been more than 4 hours - it did not appear - and no one is viewing it. I'm sorry about deleting in in utter raving madness, but I'm going to wait an undisclosed amount of time before I repost chapter 2._

 _Please, be patient. I will be continuing this story just not until a couple of weeks at the least._

 **(Okay, this will be my main hub for all my reviews. Mostly they'll contain reviews, which I cited as important to the flow of the story. Thanks to Guest 1 (i suggest giving yourself a name because someone else will use guest in the future), the first chapter (second chapter including the prologue** **) is now back up. I see that Moon of my Heart's problem was the understanding of the characterization or some other unknown problem she had reading. Hey, she might have read to fast even. And yes, I was going to take the plunge and give Naruto a different team. You'll see very soon.)**

 _Thank you to Ryuujin96, Noivier, Ejammer, Guest, Moon of my Heart, Good (Guest 2), and Tygercore in no order of_ _particular._

 **Hey everybody.**

 **This will be next updated when I decide to cite a review (any review I see that I need to cite information from in this story I will. One person doesn't matter to me if they get mad and quit reading because I called them out.)**

 **Okay, to my biggest concern; Moon of my Heart, your 2nd review is the only one that concerns me.**

You said:

 _'This chap is little confusing. I don't know why but still._ _So little change will be needed'_

 **One possible problem you could be having in is that quite possibly any one of you didn't understand or read the first paragraph in the Prologue. I suggest everyone that's been having trouble reading it rereads that if you have trouble. I know it sounded big and literary; but it explains a lot about Naruto's character. After the extremely figurative part, I decided to tone it down a bit when it was necessary.**

 **Another possible problem that is related to the first is that you may not understand why Naruto is the way he is.**

 **He's been kicked out of every social situation and group of people in his life; every store, and every place to eat; and he's had no friends or life for a longer time than he really needed. Intend to do a lot of this, so I will redo this part in Chapter 1 (second chapter down the list). Also, Naruto hates everybody but Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Hinata, and Hiruzen (Sandaime Hokage).**

 **So, there are probably other problems, and I'm not denying their existence at all, but I will see them all eventually. I suggest everyone reads again to understand the flow, the characterization, and the figurative speech I use.**


	2. Prologue: Chapter 1

**As you may have guessed, four things:**

 **A. This is a rough draft. It is not perfect. I will be updating this chapter periodically when I read through it again.**

 **B. This is a test to see if people might be into this sort of thing. Please be patient over the next two weeks because I have decided not to post anymore until the end of that period. I want people to read this story, but I will take what I can get.**

 **C. I don't like flames. But I will take them. You (the flamers) have an opinion and your opinion matters too in the sea of life. I know I'm practically a better person for saying that, and I'm proud of myself in all that I've done so far.**

 **And...**

 **D. People don't have to like it: I want to be one of those writers that everyone respects, but we're all on a journey. I don't need views to be happy with my story. I worked hard, but hard work doesn't always amount as much to things as giving up the fight before you lose everything. But, the good thing is I have nothing to lose nor to gain, this is for fun :D**

* * *

 _Naruto Uzumaki stood in an infinite void. He did understanding the dismal gloom among the air of the pit. They spoke hushed whispers; "We love you Naruto... we love you..." but he had a feeling they did not even comprehend his life. Though he did know why, he knew this was an answer to some of his questions._ **However, he did not know if he even knew**. _That was when darkness flowed from out underneath. He soon stood in a puddle of loneliness and despair. They sucked him in… claws gashed him. One by one, they carried him down deeper and scratched his legs._

 _Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. The clear fluid flowed from collecting pools of apathy like drops on the face of a window. It was raining... deep within the clouds rolled thunder as lightning lit up the skies. Naruto envied the sleepy dreamers as though they never caught the brunt of the mare's leg. He wished he could doze through a night where he could derive pleasure in dream speak. It was what he wanted this more than anything in this world: he wanted this instead of screaming out in a field of void where no one could hear his name. He screamed every night for a spell, "I am Naruto... I am Naruto!" as though he was strong. However, he was weak, defenseless against the plague. A sickness of anger and hatred overtook: he faltered in everyone's sight. He was fat... sick of the lies they fed him and hated it. He wanted to consume truth._

 _He had learned one thing from his dreams. Everything was not how it appears, and he was not what he seems to be. His dream was to become great, but he hid from his dream and before long, he would come into a dream worth living. However, he was not ready... he needed more power. He needed it for a cause... and a noble one indeed._

 _To be Hokage!_

 _(Nevertheless, what did this mean? That we shall know soon...)_

 _..._

Naruto awoke on a dreary day, one with many shortcomings. The events would soon unfold that he would reveal some of his power. Slow and steady wins the race. However, he would not be the first so-called idiot to pass this test.

After he dressed, he finished eating the simmered down ramen; he then walked back into the kitchen of his small apartment, tended to the calendar and marked off today, which had _it_ in big bold letters. "Graduation" he smiled. He put on his goggles and checked the mirror. "Aaand... handsome." he put gun fingers to his chin.

"Time to go... don't want to be late." he said with gloom. He hated being late for anything.

He stopped for a second, looked into the mirror for something real he wore on his face, but it was not there. The fake smile meant nothing to him. He frowned, steadily falling further... falling into despair and into a dark pit in which he did not want to be in. With his only light at the surface, he rose again, and crawled out of his place of rest, and his facade continued.

 **No one ever noticed his restful state, a dream worth living. They denied its existence. Only time will tell if they would appreciate it... he will show them all one day.**

...

Naruto sat in his classroom at his school desk, and at the same time, he stared at a young girl from behind. This was Hinata. She acted so kind and gentle, and her kindness was real. Naruto admired her. He wanted to be like her so badly he just would die just to be in her shoes. Unfortunately, if he ever came and talked to her, he probably would not know what to say. He was just that shy and uncomfortable in social situations. Any time he would talk, things just did not roll off the tongue. That was why he really did not want to be around other people in addition to how he hated the fools. Besides, what kind of party would it be for two shy people to get together?

Hinata looked back, smiling. Naruto scratched the back of his head with a silent laugh.

"Alright class." said Iruka. Iruka gave an encouraging smile to everyone and stared at Naruto. He has always treated Naruto more fairly than the rest of the people in this room did. He usually gave Naruto just the same as everyone else. "Today was a special day."

"Today, you all might become ninja. Congratulations. However, the fight was not over yet; you still have one more test at this stage, plus many more to come. Good luck to you all." said Iruka, positively beaming at them. "Furthermore, a place in the military will be a rewarding experience for all. Many of you will fall before you are ready, but if you are lucky, you might outlive Lord Hokage himself. I thank all of you for all of your appreciation. I give appreciation to all you who have made it this far in this class. Now, let us pass out the tests…"

That was when the test began.

…

The written exam went by easy for Naruto—he made sure to seem like he was struggling and deliberately answered a couple of the questions wrong. Naruto soon took his turn and strolled into the testing room for the Technique Examination.

"Alright Naruto." said Iruka, who smiled as Naruto turned around to face both Iruka and Iruka's fellow teacher.

Naruto made the appropriate hand seals to the technique a made three perfect clones.

"Good job Naruto! You've been practicing." said Iruka. Naruto could barely stand the way in which he said it, but knew that Iruka was just trying to be nice. Although, he could not appreciate it very much when he still treated him like a small child.

Next Naruto's mind was on taking that headband he so rightfully deserved. He tried to smile when he ran up to the desk. Iruka passed him one. Naruto still tried to smile for them, but it conveyed emotion oddly not as rewarding as he would have thought. This was normal for when he got a C on a test, but for some reason, this was out of place here. Naruto wished he did better. You see, over his life, he had slowly flourished in doing he thought was right. It was hiding his strength. It was exactly as it sounds… Naruto did not want to for people to know him yet. He wanted to shock the world when he had the chance; going right into being a Genin would be that chance.

 **However, there was still one thing on his mind. When would be the first time he would have to show himself?**

This had a lot to do with how he felt as a person. Naruto gave up the joy of showing everyone that he was not worthless. Naruto believed the first time people would be in danger that that would be the first time he would show them he was strong. He hoped that chance would come soon.

"Naruto, I want to talk to you after school." said Iruka.

…

Naruto decided to walk home by himself, ignoring Iruka's request.

Meanwhile Iruka asked Mizuki where he went. "He went home, Iruka, I saw him leaving the crowd."

"Really?" said Iruka. "That shouldn't be like him—it wasn't like him just to ignore me this time of celebration."

He has taken him out to dinner each time they have overcome a hurtle in the past; it was not like him to pass up ramen. _I should go see if he is all right._

He put his hand to his head like a visor and looked into the expanse of village before him. In the distance, he saw a blond spec. Maybe he would just follow him for a bit…

…

Naruto heard the rustling of the trees and sighed. It looked like he would not be able to visit today… he thought that maybe this would be a good time just to go home…

However, what he really did not understand was this: why Iruka was following him? Would he call him out on it? On the other hand, would he toy with him a little longer? Would he even get to visit today? It will not be much of a threat to let _him_ know, but the Hokage… those two were close. He would have to call out as soon as he visited hope to Kami he makes him swear his loyalty. He soon walked down the streets for another hour or two and then visited the site of his most counted on misery. Why he still visited to this day, he did not know.

He entered the lot, being careful not to set foot anywhere but in-between for anyone but his own. He took out a kunai, and placed it on their grave. This symbolized the ones who fought for the village, especially his mother and father. He bitterly knelt down and prayed. "Mother, father… why did you leave me alone? There is now nothing left for you here except for me. Father, they have forgotten you, mother, your pain was wasted. However, I still remember… I still feel like I could never surmount to you; never overcome my hate for this village. I have been ignoring everything for too long. And—"

"You're pathetic." said a new voice—was it someone who was greater at stealth than Iruka, and even him?

"Mizuki, what are you doing here?" said Iruka, coming out from the tree he hid in. Apparently, Mizuki was not completely aware that he was there.

Naruto still knelt down over the grave. This meant death for Mizuki… possibly even Iruka if he did not save him. Iruka should have stayed hidden. The more he stays out of this the better. Naruto stood. "What do you know? You never even knew them."

"It's interesting you say that… I agree; you and I never even knew them. However, I knew one of their names… you grew up in the shadow of your father for all your life! Minato Namikaze… a fool for leaving this world with a brat like you as his scapegoat." said Mizuki.

Naruto actually understood his rage. He just wanted to take it out on the village; Mizuki reminded Naruto of himself. However, Naruto only wanted to take his rage out on Mizuki, and especially following the moment when he cursed his father's name. Even though Naruto did not appreciate his father much, and there was some truth to what Mizuki was saying, blood connected both him and his father and nothing besides hell that could tear Naruto and Minato apart. Naruto cared about his dream more than anything in the world, and he would not give it up.

"I want the whole story when you take this. You knew somehow. You're just a hideous Jinchuuriki that I hope has sense enough to abandon everything." Mizuki walked over tossed a scroll onto the ground, which Naruto did not catch, and Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I stole it from the Konoha Museum of Art and History. It will prove well if you follow me!"

"Naruto! That is the Scroll of Sealing… DON'T!" said Iruka, leaning forward.

"You hate this village. You hate everyone in it. Take it and kill Iruka!" said Mizuki, laughing hysterically at this point.

"No…"said Naruto.

Mizuki's face twitched in disgust; he geared up, pulling the giant shuriken off his back. However, Naruto knew what to do... Mizuki would not get the best of him. Naruto whipped down for a weapon, picking up the kunai upon his mother and father's grave. He slammed it straight into Mizuki's stomach - destroying his insides as he twisted slowly, wrenching his guts. The strength behind the blade was so much it went straight through the other side of him... dead center, through the spine. He subsequently sent a pulse of Lightning Chakra through his body, making him fall unconscious. He went quickly about it too: it was much faster than Iruka had ever seen naruto move…

"Naruto, did you kill him?" said Iruka running over to him and grabbing his shoulder.

Mizuki then started convulsing, and he screamed…

"I heard him over here… Mizuki must have come this way!" said a person.

"Iruka, pull the blade out of Mizuki—it's the only way. He is going to die anyway; the Hokage will claim your innocent since it was a ninja on ninja clash. They will arrest me because those ninja will still consider me a civilian. You know the rules, just listen!" said Naruto.

Iruka pulled the blade out, and Mizuki died almost the next moment. "Right, I understand."

"I have to get away from here… they'll see me at my father's grave and tell the Hokage. Make sure you don't tell anyone I was here." said Naruto, "There should be no investigation if you don't make a fool out of yourself."

"What would you do if this didn't happen? I heard your prayer… there is no telling what I would have done after that."

"I would have trusted you, Iruka."

Iruka heard exactly what he wanted to hear.

 _Little did Naruto know that someone far greater was watching..._

* * *

 **Okay, I hope that was good for you. I am not introducing my three-act structure for the next few chapters, unfortunately. I notice many prologues tend to use the three-act structure in books, but this is a fanfiction so I am not too worried.**

 **Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy more chapters from this story and me.**

 **(UPDATE! I decided to make a quick fix to the chapter; thanks to my reviewer I added more detail. It is still considered a rough draft and WIP.)**

 **(Also for this story, I do not feel like reading back though a lot my work since in the future these chapters will be 3500 words each thanks to my reviewer. I post my rough drafts first and then update them later as I go through the series. To hell with all errors!)**


End file.
